


The Price of Loyalty

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dark!Bucky, F/M, Forced Breeding, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robin Hood AU, Robin Hood References, Slight Misogyny, forced engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: You are the Maid (y/n) and the Sheriff of Nottingham has been assigned to guard you. But what happens when he gets a little…too close?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 59





	The Price of Loyalty

You adjusted your hair in your vanity, humming quietly to yourself. You were hoping to get a ride in today before the sunset, perhaps find some wild flowers to press in your journal. There was a quiet knock at your door.

“Come in!” you called, but you wished you hadn’t when the door opened to find the Sherriff of Nottingham, James Buchanan Barnes, standing there. The sheriff was tall and strapping, with icy blue eyes that could chill a summer’s day into a blizzard. He often kept his hair longer than the rest of the guards, and often took more time between shaves. You allowed yourself to admit that he was physically…quite a man. But everything else about him was rotten to the core.

“What do you want?” you said, venomously.

“Come now, my lady. Where are your manners? What would your uncle think?” He said in a jovial manner, but you could sense the mock in his voice. You narrowed your eyes at him.

“It matters not what my uncle thinks right now, does it? Now, state your business and leave.”

“I’m to escort you on your ride.” He said and you immediately stood and turned to face him.

“Absolutely not. I’m not a child to be watched. And you are most certainly not my caretaker. You’re just the Prince’s lapdog.” You fumed. “And I will not be bullied by the likes of you. Now, leave or I shall have someone remove you.” He stood there for a moment before he shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

Before you could ask what was so entertaining, he had you backed up against your vanity; his arms on either side of you.

“Listen to me, and you listen well. I can make your life very very unhappy while I’m _guarding_ you. I am under the orders of Prince John to keep you safe. But he didn’t say I had to keep you unharmed.” His voice was low and your resolve trembled slightly. And he knew it. “Now, let’s try this again. If my lady wishes for a ride, I shall _happily_ escort her.” Your anger still burned, but if this was what the false prince was going to insist on, you would play along for now. Steadying yourself, you let out a breath.

“Fine. Please, lead the way _good sir_ ” you practically hissed. He smirked, and nodded his head, backing away from you and heading to the door.

* * *

The ride itself was not unpleasant. But anytime you’d gone more than a few meters away from him, the sheriff had called out your name, drawing you back to him. Eventually, you rode at a slow pace next to him, rejecting his constant attempts at conversation.

The next day, you were wanting to go to the village market, hoping to get some new thread for your embroidery. And of course, the noble sheriff insisted on escorting you. The whole carriage ride, he kept looking at you, stopping only occasionally to look out the window or something else. But mostly, his eyes were focused solely on you.

You were hoping once you actually got to the market you could escape him, but no such luck. He insisted on staying close to you at all times. Even when thought you’d lost him by ducking down an alley to sneak a few coins to two small children; they’d scampered off unexpectedly and you turned to see him standing there.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than follow me?” you asked and he only smiled

“Not at all, my lady. It’s my duty to keep you safe.” He leaned in close. “By whatever means necessary.” He promised and you shivered slightly.

On the carriage ride home, he insisted on sitting next to you, and whenever the carriage hit any sort of bump, his hand was on your thigh.

Later that evening, you were in your room working on your embroidery when a knock came at your door. You were sure you knew who it was.

“What is it?” you called it and James came in.

“You weren’t in the dining hall. I wanted to check on you.” He said.

“Yes, I ate in my room. Which you are not wanted in.”

“My lady (y/n) why do you detest me so? I’ve tried to be nothing but kind to you.” he asked and you looked at him. He looked expectant, as if waiting for you to answer. You set your sewing aside and stood to confront him.

“You do nothing but the dirty work of a false prince, terrorizing the poor citizens of Nottingham, and have been practically a second shadow to me, stalking me everywhere. Is that reason enough to detest you?” By now you were practically face to face with him. He did not answer immediately, instead only his eyes raking over you. Before you could say anything more, he grabbed your arm and pulled you hard against his chest, pressing his lips against yours in a harsh kiss. You beat your hand against his chest, but he held you tightly until he was finished plundering. He pulled away; a grin spread across his face.

“Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.” He suddenly turned you so that your back was against his chest; his arms snaking their way around you.

‘Wha…what are you doing?” you demanded. “Unhand me right now! I’ll have you beheaded!” you struggled but were no match against his strength.

“Now now, my lady. We both know you’re not the one who makes decisions. The prince does that….and he has graciously promised me something far greater than gold.” He said, bringing his mouth close to your ear. “Your hand in marriage.” You gasped and froze.

“No…that’s…” But you knew it could be true. The prince had been threatening to marry you off, and what better way to secure his sheriff’s loyalty.

“See, I offered to the prince that I could tame that mouth of yours. and I can think of no better way than shoving my cock into it over and over again.” He growled. You gasped in response at his crudeness.

“You can’t…” you tried to struggle against him more but it was fruitless.

“I think I can do whatever I want. You belong to me now. And you may wear a white dress on our marriage day…but by the time I’m through with you you’ll be anything but a virgin.” He reached up with both hands and tor away bodice of your dress, exposing your breasts. The fear and reality of what was happening started to set in.

“Please…please no…I’ll marry you just please…let me wait…” you pleaded, tears springing to your eyes.

“Oh, you sound so pretty when you beg,” His voice was low and he started to press kisses along your neck. “Soon, you’ll be begging for me to take you over and over again.” His hands lowered from your breasts to rest over your stomach. “Especially as you grow round with my child inside of you.” You inhaled sharply, and James took that moment of your fear to rip your skirts, leaving your dress completely in tatters. He pushed those off you, exposing you completely to his gaze.

“Such a beautiful woman. Truly, I’m the luckiest man in all England that this body,” his hand moved to cup your womanhood. “This cunt…will be all mine. Now, on your knees for your husband,” he ordered. You pursed your lips, thinking if there was a way out of his, but he squeezed tightly where he was still holding on to your arm, making you wince.

“Listen closely, because I’m only going to say this once. If you behave yourself, I can be a kind husband. Can keep you comfortable, cherished, and very well pleasured. But I expect obedience. Is that clear?” Fearing the consequences more than the actions themselves, you nodded.

“Yes, sir.” You meekly got down on your knees, looking away from him, more out of fear than true deference. Instead, his hand cupped your jaw, forcing your eyes to meet his.

“Now, doesn’t this feel better?” he mocked, then reached one hand up to undo his trousers. You’d never seen a man’s cock before but you knew his was certainly on the larger scale. And now it was standing erecting, pre-cum dripping down the sides. You swallowed in fear at the thought of having to fit that monstrosity anywhere inside you.

James must’ve sensed your nerves as he spoke to you in a softer voice you’d ever heard from him.

“Don’t worry, sweetling. I’ll go slow at first, let you feel it as my cock fills you. But for now, just open your mouth and stick out your tongue like a good girl.” You’d heard a few whispers from the women who worked in the brothels, and you thought maybe if you just pretended like they did, this could be over quicker. You did as he told and stuck your tongue out as far as you could go. James smiled at your obedience, even if he knew you were only doing it out of fear. He used one hand to grip your hair tightly as he used the other to rub his cock against your tongue.

The fluid dripping down the sides was salty…but not entirely unpleasant. You’d thought you’d find yourself gagging at the taste, but there seemed to be little resistance as he slipped his cock partially into your mouth.

“Well, someone seems to be warming up to me fast.” He said and you looked up, trying to look neutral. He slowly moved it in and out of your mouth, making him moan a little.

“Fuck…you can pretend all you want. But I see those eyes, and I feel that tongue on my cock. You like me fucking your throat like a common whore, don’t you?” You grunted in argument, but with his cock in your mouth, it was too muffled to understand and only proceeded in pleasuring him more. His thrusts sped up and your jaw was starting to ache.

“God, if your mouth is this warm and wet, your cunt will feel like pure bliss.” The hand in your hair grew tighter as his thrusts picked up more. He chanted “Fuck” over and over again before pushing your mouth as far down as it could go, making you gag for a moment before you could adjust. And you felt a warm substance dripping down your throat. You struggled for a moment, not entirely knowing what was happening, but this only led to him pulling his cock out, and ejaculating onto your face.

You were utterly disgusted and humiliated as you felt it dripping down your face. But James looked sadistically delighted.

“You look even more beautiful with my cum running down your face. But I think I need to fill another hole of yours…especially if you’re to give me a child.” Keeping his hand in your hair and grabbing your arm, he hoisted you up onto your bed, forcing your legs apart. Your struggling resumed as he pinned your wrists down and kissed you deeply, his tongue running against your lips, seeking access and only gaining it after he bit your lip, making you yelp. Rocking his hips against you, you could feel he was already getting hard again.

“That’s all you, sweet one. My desire for you rages within me like a thousand flames. I long to see your face in the throes of pleasure time and time again.” These words, full of lust and sin but with a poetic beauty to them. You were lost in those words for a second, giving James a chance to grab the silk tie from your bed curtain and bind your hands to the headboard with it. Once you were secure, he kneeled between your legs, and removed his shirt. When his chest was bare, you were slightly awestruck. His body was truly that of a warrior, littered with scars from past battles before his time as Sheriff. Once he was completely naked, he pushed your legs apart as far as they would go.

“Keep these wide open for me. I want to inspect what is mine.” He pushed two fingers through the curls of your pubic hair, exploring your cunt as one inspects a rose garden. “For someone who is struggling so hard against me, you’ve certainly enjoyed yourself. You’re absolutely soaked.” He pulled his fingers from your and brought them to his lips, licking over them like a delicacy. “And you taste sweeter than heaven. I’ve chosen my bride well. “

Appealing once more to his humanity, you mustered as much courage as you could.

“Please, my husband to be, untie me now and I will wed you tomorrow morning. But please, spare me this last ounce of dignity?” You asked, your voice wavering ever so slightly. He considered you, but that darkness never left his eyes.

“Oh, my bride to be, you’re such an innocent little thing. And it will bring me great pleasure to turn that innocence to wantonness.” He promised, leaning down to kiss you. “But I promise you this, our first time now shall be as painless as I can make it, and as pleasurable for you as it will be for me.”

You tried to take comfort in his words, but the dark look in his eyes unsettled you, and you squirmed again, resulting in a smack to your thigh.

“I warned you to behave.” He rubbed his cock teasingly against your cunt before slowly started to push in. You clenched every muscle in your body, fearing the pain, but James paused and kissed your forehead. “You need to relax, little lamb. Let your husband in…” his tone was soft but his eyes still lingered with darkness and danger. You unclenched and tried to relax as much as you could, and James continued pushing in. it still hurt, but less than you’d thought. You’d heard horror stories from other maidens talking about blood and pain, but this was bearable, if only slightly uncomfortable.

“Fuck, your cunt feels so good…” James said, pulling out before pushing back in further, making you inadvertently moan. “See, I promised you pleasure, didn’t I?”

It was an odd, full feeling. Especially when he started moving. But as your body adjusted, you truly started to enjoy the feeling. That pleasure mixing with the hatred of the man giving it to you; only heightened as he reached down between your bodies and started to rub your clit.

“James…” you panted, wanting to fight all these new feelings, but too lost in the mounting pleasure.

“Yes, little dove. I want to hear every moan, every whimper that falls from your beautiful lips.” He kissed you again, but you surprised the both of you as you found yourself not only returning the kiss, but pressing your body against his; raising your hips slightly to meet his thrusts. “Yes,” he purred. “That’s it. My little maiden reduced to nothing but a whore.” His thrusts increased speed, and you felt something building in you.

“James…I need…” you tried to form a coherent sentence but the sensations were overwhelming and your words were lost in a moan.

“Yes, that’s it! Cum…cum for me!” he ordered. The coil snapped and you came in a euphoric climax, screaming out James’ name.

James himself kept thrusting until he stilled and you felt something warm filling you up, making you whimper.

“Shhhh…such a good girl.” He murmured, kissing you gently. Keeping his cock inside you, he reached up and undid the binds, before bringing you close to his chest. His very warm chest. You, without meaning to do so, snuggled closer to him and his warmth and he smiled.

“Rest now, sweetling. Your husband will take care of you now.” He pulled the quilt up around you two, and before you could think of an answer, you fell fast asleep.


End file.
